Manure handling systems in which the manure transfer pump is used are well-known. They are often used in Northern areas where it is not possible to spread manure on fields as fertilizer during the winter months. However, a manure transfer pump can be used in any area of the world when livestock are contained in a relatively small area and the manure is to be gathered and transferred to a manure storage facility. The pumps which are used must be able to convey manure containing some straw or other bedding material. In addition, the pump must be able to handle some sand, small rocks and other foreign material without sustaining damage.